Old
by flavumetrubrum
Summary: After an incident while fighting the Foot, Master Splinter wonders if he has become too old to be a ninja.


_I recall a time when my sons were younger, perhaps twelve years old. They had just experienced their first real fight, and their first battle wounds. My three younger sons were not badly injured; they required a few stitches each (Raphael, more so), but it was nothing much. Leonardo, however, received a particularly nasty gash in his upper arm. I had not seen him get hurt, but when I asked his brothers what had happened I was told that he had taken a blow for Raphael. My second son had become too involved, as usual, and was challenging a man I had specifically ordered him to stay away from. Raphael was quickly overwhelmed and would have been seriously wounded, if not killed, had Leonardo not stepped in the way._

_Later that day, when we were back safe in the lair and I had done everything I could for my son, I overheard a conversation between Leonardo and Raphael. They were alone together in my room, where I had left them to go make some tea. I heard Raphael ask his brother why he had protected him as he had. I will never forget Leonardo's reply. He stated so matter-of-factly that I was somewhat taken aback, "If I hadn't have gotten hurt, you would have." My heart swelled with pride, and at that moment I knew Leonardo was meant to lead his brothers._

_I have never regretted the decision. Leonardo has always protected his brothers and led them well. If anything, he has, at times, protected them so well that I was in constant fear for his life. Many times since that day he has stepped between his brothers and danger. There have been difficult, rocky times, but through them all Leonardo had maintained his undying loyalty. As many times as he has perceived failure, he has never truly let any of us down. But through those years, he has never had to protect me. Until tonight. _

_It really should never have been a problem. My sons and I were out together, for the first time in many days, and we ran into a small band of Foot ninja. They obviously did not expect to see us, for they were taken completely by surprise. My sons would have defeated them quickly and easily, had I not gotten in the way. They were almost through when one of the enemy troops sneaked up behind me, weapons raised. Had I been paying better attention, I would have noticed him long before he got close enough to do any damage. As it was, my eldest son had to step in and take yet another blow for one of his family._

_As I sit in my room waiting for news about Leonardo, I cannot help but feel I have outlived my use as a ninja. I still have many things I can teach my sons, but I fear I will only endanger them if I continue to go on missions with them. I have always told my three younger sons that it was not their fault whenever Leonardo was injured saving them. He did what he did of his own choice. But now that I am in their position I find it difficult to take my own advice. I, as a ninja master of many years, should not have made such a grave error. And my son should not have paid for it._

Master Splinter looked up as Donatello entered his room, a weary slump in his shoulders. The older ninja eyed his son warily, fearing the worst. Donatello sighed, and for a moment Splinter's heart stopped in his chest. Then a small, tired smile split his brainy son's face.

"He'll be okay, Master. I managed to stop the bleeding, so he's out of danger now. He should be up and about in a week or two."

Relief washed over the rat's face, and he bowed his head. "Thank you, my son. Go get some rest; I will stay with Leonardo." Donatello left the room without another word, closing the thin paper doors behind him. Splinter turned back to his journal and picked up his pen.

_Leonardo will live, but my doubt will always remain. I do not know which will win out; my desire to protect my sons or my fear of endangering them. Perhaps, the answer to both is the same. _

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

I'm not sure how well I did from Splinter's POV. It doesn't really sound like him all the time, but hopefully I did okay. I'm not really sure where this one came from, but I had to write it. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
